


假戏真做

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 有康纳兔耳少年机体play半公开场合





	假戏真做

尽管是搭档、伴侣、以及人类意义上的“老夫老妻”，但汉克.安德森和康纳依旧不可能时时刻刻黏在一块儿。

工作性质决定了他们都是忙碌的特殊职业者。

比如今天，下午5点的时候，汉克接到了康纳的电话，他的仿生人伴侣在电话中满带歉意的说今晚他大概也不能回来了，虽然曾经答应过今晚陪汉克看球的，但最近隔壁分局那边拜托帮忙的案子正处在关键时刻……

没关系！忙你的去吧！我正好也要加班！

汉克大手一挥，心里非但没有因此而感到失落，反而是大大的松了一口气。

在小仿生人絮絮叨叨的又重复了一遍请安德森副队长不要趁机吃高油脂食品以及跑到酒吧去之后，汉克向他一再保证自己会待在警局，根本没时间去喝酒。

然后挂掉电话，长长的呼出一口气。

没错，最近康纳作为强大的警用仿生人被隔壁警局借用了过去，据说是协助一件非常重大的案件，以至于汉克不得不跟他暂时分开，副队长慷慨的表示他一向都尊重并支持康纳工作，不过，这并不是他今天接到电话后如释重负的原因。

真正的原因是，安德森副队长今晚有一个任务派对。

 

晚上九点，一身西装礼服、头发梳得一丝不乱的汉克出现在某栋别墅的门口，四下观察了一下，然后装模作样的整了整领结向门内走去。

这就是他今晚的目的，以一位上流社会的富商的身份来参加一场派对——一场他妈的仿生人性爱派对！

天知道他拿到请柬的时候是有多想把那张印制精良的卡片撕碎，或者冲指定在这种见鬼的场合才肯交易的线人脸上揍一拳，但是他不能这样做，警察有时候也需要这些情报贩子提供的东西。

“无论如何，汉克，这是工作，你得去完成它！”

富勒是这么说的，当然安德森副队长也是这么跟自己说的。

然而等进到大厅里时，他还是有些心虚，尤其是看到各种型号的、穿了跟没穿没什么两样的仿生人对他投来暧昧目光时，安德森副队长更是不知道该把视线往哪儿放，这也是他不想让康纳知道他这次行动的原因——虽说是工作，但怎么看都还是有种背着自己伴侣出来寻欢作乐的感觉。

幸运的是今晚的接头十分顺利，汉克从那个情报贩子手中拿到了价值不菲的线索，而对方对于他给的报酬也十分满意。

“既然来都来了，不如留下来好好放松一下？”

情报贩子笑容暧昧的在自己身边穿着情趣围裙装的仿生人臀部拍打了一下，示意它去陪伴对面这位贵客，看上去少女模样的仿生人站起身，娇媚的坐到了汉克的旁边，纤纤十指自然而然的就往老警探腿上搭。

“去去去，没那个心情。”

汉克有些烦躁的推开那个女性仿生人，手指接触对方细嫩的人造皮肤时，生理性的感到有些心跳加快。

此时派对已经进行了一半，不少人类都已经搂着自己看中的对象进了旁边的包厢，厚厚的天鹅绒帘幔后面开始传来喘息和软黏的呻吟，更有甚者压根儿等不及进入包厢，直接在大厅的沙发上就开始了热吻，一时间，各种令人面红耳赤的声音连绵不断，更别说为了助兴，派对的熏香中本就加了些特殊的药物，这些药物对仿生人当然没什么影响，但却可以大大提高人类的兴奋程度。

“噢～我倒是忘了，据说副队长喜欢的是男孩儿呢！”情报贩子装模作样的啧啧叹息了一下，目光瞥向包厢之外二楼的栏杆处，“真是可惜了，今晚最好的男孩儿看样子已经被特纳兄弟收入囊中了啊！”

汉克顺着他的目光看过去，此间别墅的主人，也是这场派对的主办人特纳兄弟俩正握着香槟站在栏杆处，身边温顺的跟随着一个兔耳少年模样的仿生人，那仿生人背对着他们，汉克只看到故意裸露出来的纤柔腰线下方那团白乎乎的绒尾巴。

安德森副队长冷笑了一下，这对大亨兄弟他早有耳闻，靠通讯业起家，很爱为他们那些口味独特的上流社会大客户们举办一些这样的“主题派对”，但因为派对上“提供”的仿生人都来自于合法途径，也从未查到过使用违禁药品什么的，所以警方也无法干预。

“我可不喜欢这种的。”汉克站起身打了个哈欠，假装有些困倦的样子：“祝你们玩儿得愉快，我就不参加了。”

他掀开半掩的帘幔走出去，打算离开这场令人口干舌燥的派对，周围仍有些并未被选中的仿生人见他落了单，便殷勤的拥上来，含羞带臊又或者热辣大胆的去挽他的手臂，汉克懒洋洋的笑着假意搂过来在他们腰上抚摸了几把又将他们放开，说真的，他并不喜欢这种被程序设定得乖巧娇媚的仿生人，要认真论起来，他既不是喜欢仿生人也不是喜欢男孩，他只是喜欢那台RK800，康纳，只有康纳是不同的。

可是这该死的康纳却偏偏在加班！

安德森副队长随手拿过一杯香槟润了润自己发干的喉咙，一边向门口走去一边预测自己大概会度过一个不眠之夜，突然耳中内置的微型声讯器中传了了一个熟悉的声音——

“安德森副队长，你回家了吗？”

靠！康纳！

汉克吓得差点失手跌了酒杯。

“康纳！这他妈是DPD的通讯频道！别随便骇进来！”

安德森副队长轻咳了一下掩饰自己的尴尬，赶紧闪进了一旁没人的包厢压低了声音回答。

“我知道，可我打了你的电话你没接。我只是很担心你，汉克，你还好吗？”

康纳的声音听起来有些委屈，这让汉克又一次的有点心虚起来。

“当然，很好，非常好。我正打算下班回家，咳，你还有什么事吗？”

“有，副队长，请您现在千万不要‘下班回家’”

“什么？”汉克正打算往外走的脚步停顿了一下，“康纳你在说什么？”

“长话短说副队长，您今晚的伪装实在有失专业啊，至少那对富商兄弟已经怀疑上你了，所以你现在千万不能急着离开，一旦你走出大门，可能就会暴露了。”

“等等！操！康纳你！你知道我在哪儿？！”

汉克不知道此刻让他心跳加快的是自己被怀疑上这件事呢？还是康纳为什么会知道他在这儿？

不过这也不难猜到，毕竟对于康纳来说要骇进DPD的系统或者任何一个别墅的摄像头都不算什么难事。

“当然，我当然知道你在这儿，副队长，虽然你告诉我你在加班。”

仿生人的声音听不出任何情绪变化，但汉克莫名的觉得有种被嘲讽的感觉。

“我这的确是算加班……”

他含糊的解释了一句，但康纳很快打断了他。

“现在不是说这个的时候，安德森副队长，为了脱身，您需要配合一下。”

“没问题，你说，我该怎么做。”

“很简单，他们会派一个仿生人过来试探你，你只需要假装做一些行为，别让他们怀疑你的身份就行。”

“我操！我需要做什么？”

“当然是派对上该做的事。”

“那我怎么知道哪个仿生人是他们派来的！？”

“你当然知道，因为……”包厢门口的帘幔被掀起，一个身影走了进来，“就是我啊。”

 

我操！康纳！

汉克差点脱口而出，但仔细一看，进来的却并不是他熟悉的那台RK800，而是先前站在特纳兄弟身边的那个兔耳少年。

“先生，看来您是一个人？”

少年的声音模拟着人类男性刚刚变声时候的声线，清丽又有些柔弱，但同时汉克耳中通讯器传来的依旧是他熟悉的声音——

“别傻站着，给点反应啊副队长，见到‘我’你不高兴吗？”

在这儿见到你我他妈高兴个屁！

汉克算是明白这是怎么一回事了，要模拟声讯信号传入他耳中对康纳来说根本就不算什么事。

“您可以请我喝杯酒吗，先生？”

少年施施然的走过去一旁的酒柜上给自己倒了一杯酒拿在手中，然后楚楚可怜的走到汉克的身边依偎在他胸前。

“当然，宝贝，”汉克从善如流的接过酒杯喝了一口，并搂过来少年的腰，亲了亲他可爱的兔耳朵，但实则却是在他耳边压低声音问：“你他妈怎么会在这儿？！”

“跟你一样，我在工作，特纳兄弟被怀疑涉嫌走私仿生人核心组件已经很久了。”

康纳的声音像是在办公室里一样正经八百，而少年的手臂却绕过了汉克的脖子。

“这就是你跟我说的你今天的任务？嗯？穿成这样在这儿等着被人上？！”

汉克双手在少年纤细的腰上摩挲着，看似完全被这美貌可爱的仿生人迷住了，可声音中却明显的带着些怒气。

“你怎么能这么说呢，我只是负责暂时骇入这台仿生人的系统去获取一些线索，再说了，你不也在这儿嘛，我可是从你一进门就看见你了。”

康纳的声音听起来没有一丝变化，但汉克却明显感觉到他在不高兴。

“暂时骇入？嗯哼？”汉克揽着少年的腰坐回了沙发上，轻佻的抬起对方的下巴吻了上去，“我希望你的暂时可不包括被人搞到床上去的时段。”

“当然，副队长，不过现在就说不一定了，我没准还真得很您‘搞到床上’去，才算完成任务呢……”耳中的声音平稳得没有一丝波动，而怀里的少年却正因为亲吻而发出小猫一样的喘息，汉克捏了捏少年的腰，那双和康纳一样颜色的眼睛望着他眨了眨：“那么，副队长，您希望是怎样呢？或许我应该退出这台仿生人的系统，让您好好享受一下，据说这可是进口的机型哦……”

仿生人醋味儿十足的话让汉克不禁笑了起来，笑得像个抓住了兔子尾巴的猎人，事实上他也正抓着呢。

“想都别想，康纳，”他摩挲了一下小兔子那团毛茸茸的仿生尾巴，大大咧咧的靠在宽软的沙发上，“今天你一秒也别想跑，既然是演戏，你就得演到底，小兔子。”

“当然，先生，乐意为您服务。”

这次回答他的，是少年清亮的声音，男孩敏捷的从汉克身上滑下去，跪在他的双腿间。

“可以吗？”

少年灵动的双目含着疑问望向他，汉克哼了一声算是默许，于是那双柔嫩的唇灵巧得像一只游鱼一样钻在他腿间咬开了裤链，半硬的性器似乎令小仿生人害怕又着迷，男孩羞怯的抬起头看了看人类，汉克冲他挑了挑眉抛过去一个眼神，康纳当然读懂了这眼神的含义——

“别装得跟不认识它似的，这玩意儿不是你最喜欢的吗！”

“副队长，不是你说的总要演一演的嘛。”

RK800的声音在耳机里响起，同时用脸颊蹭了蹭柱身上凸起的青筋，嫣红的舌尖伸出来舔了舔自己的双唇，然后吻上前端的马眼。

噢！真他妈软！

汉克几乎要赞美那条灵巧的舌头，尤其在康纳努力的将性器顶端含了进去的时候。

专为性爱而设计的仿生人口腔滑软湿热，他低头看下去，小仿生人的样貌像是人类少年还未完全长开时候的那种青涩可爱，看上去有些懵懂，但红润润的小嘴里却含着尺寸狰狞的性器，被一进一出的操干得水光淋漓，毛茸茸的头发在他腿间耸动着，两只兔耳朵也垂下来轻微的颤动，这感觉有些微妙，他知道这是康纳，这台仿生人的体内完完全全是属于康纳的灵魂，看向他的眼神，甚至性爱的手法也是，但却又有一些不同……

“怎样？副队长还满意吗？这台机体是否让您觉得挺有新鲜感？”

康纳的声音再次响起来，被说破心事的汉克觉得脸皮有点挂不住，不得不承认这是挺新鲜的，尤其是从画面来看有种出轨一样的背德感。

“好好干你的活儿！再啰嗦我就干得你说不出话来！”

心虚的老警探恶声恶气的警告了一声，甚至像是为了证实他的“威胁”而往男孩口中重重顶了一下，性器的前端顶入了小仿生人狭窄的喉咙中，少年发出一声带着鼻音的哼吟便不再说话，专心的吞吐起来。

见康纳不再出声，汉克靠在沙发柔软的靠背上，开始满意的享受着小仿生人的口活儿，不得不说康纳永远最熟悉怎样可以最快的挑起他的性欲，而这小兔子的口腔也是软嫩得足够销魂，没几分钟汉克已经压抑不住喘息，随着这小家伙的节律挺动起来，有趣的是他发现康纳头上的两只兔子耳朵大概是某种特殊的仿生组件，竟会随着性爱的动作而作出各种反应。

“这他妈是个什么玩意儿？”

汉克伸手顺着耳朵根部的绒毛捋了一把。

“嗯！……唔嗯……”

康纳被压抑在喉间的呻吟一下子变得急促起来，呼吸节律也慌得紊乱。

“副队长！别、别碰那里！”

就连传入耳中的声音都开始变得急促甚至发颤。

“什么？”

汉克眯起眼，故意再一次的抚摸了一下小兔子的耳朵并且在耳根处狠狠揉捏了一把！

“汉克！！”

这次的声音简直可以说是惊慌，那双绒呼呼的耳朵微微抖动着向后垂了下去。

“嘿~告诉我怎么了，小家伙。”汉克将欲望从小仿生人嘴里抽了出来，俯身一把将他抱到自己身上，只不过15、6岁少年身形的仿生人被他轻易就搂起来跨坐在腰间。

人类带着烟草味儿的指腹划过少年被性器磨得艳红的双唇：“现在你这张小嘴可是有空了吧，来告诉我怎么了？碰了会怎样？”

“汉克……”

康纳刚一开口就被一根手指按在了唇上。

“专业点，小兔子，你该叫我什么？”

汉克挑了挑眉，他当然知道这里所有的监听监视设备大概都已经被康纳所掌控了，但这不妨他以此为借口“教训”一下这个随意接“危险任务”的仿生人。

“先生……”小仿生人果然期期艾艾的换了称呼，“那里、大概是某种特殊的装置，嗯……性爱方面的……”

“大概？怎么，你对自己的‘身体’还不够了解吗？直接告诉我，是会让你什么地方起反应吗？嗯，让我猜猜，是这里？”老警探隔着衣服一口咬住了胸前明显的凸起的小点，随即又将手滑下去握住了衣摆下方的挺翘，“还是这里？”

“啊……嗯、先生…不是…”

重点部位皆被攻略到的仿生人少年仰起脖子发出急切的呻吟，几乎不能完整的说出一句话来。

“快说，不然我可不会放过你。”

汉克抓住康纳的手让他自己将衣服撩高露出光裸的胸脯来，少年的胸口被设计得挺出一些微妙的弧度，像女孩儿初开始发育的乳房一样，颜色粉嫩嫩的，衬着两粒媚红色挺立的小小乳尖，显得格外色情，汉克一边舔咬着那软粒，一边“恶狠狠”的审问着。

“是、是下面……呜……下面…啊、会湿……”

仿生人闭上眼双手颤抖的抓住自己被掀起的衣摆，想放下却又不敢，特殊设计的机体敏感得异常，他明显能感觉到那些热流从小腹中涌出来已经打湿了整个下身，几乎快顺着他的腿根流下来了，为了“派对”的方便，这些性爱仿生人们今天的衣着基本上都很“清凉”，比如现在他薄如轻纱的衣料下只穿着一双白色的腿袜和吊袜带，其他什么也没有，他就这样被汉克抱坐在腿上，人类跷起的膝盖正顶磨在他的双腿之间，他几乎都能感觉那些湿热的液体已经浸湿了人类的西装裤料。

“汉克……”

这次换了是RK800的声音在耳中颤抖着哀求，但汉克可没打算这么放过他。

“这样啊？那我可得好好检查一下了。”人类刚刚还爱抚着仿生人性器的手滑入了少年纤细的腿间，随即满意的一挑眉，“噢~还真是湿透了呢，小兔子，这些水是从哪儿流出来的？从你的塑料小屁股里？”

骨节粗大的手指故意在少年紧窄的缝隙处反复试探，性爱型号机体的传感系统对这挑逗迅速产生出了极其饥渴的反应，康纳是第一次驾驭这种机型，优先运作的性爱模块几乎在他的理智控制前就开始传达下了各种指令，他不可控制的呻吟出声，就算捂住嘴，那些甜腻娇媚的浪叫也还是不断的从喉间溢出，他开始感觉到下体和小腹内强烈的空虚感，酥痒的后穴收缩着发出渴望被插入的信号，但每次穴口急迫的想要含住人类寥以慰藉的手指时，那手指又固执的绕开了。

“汉克……”

他忍不住开口请求，少年清丽的声线因为情欲而染上几分沙哑。

“只是这样就忍不住了？”

汉克对小仿生人今天的热情表示满意，但想到他这副样子差点就被别人欣赏到，心里又莫名的火大，“康纳警官的表演可真是专业呢，这个样子谁看了都会忍不住想把你往死里操的吧？”

粗糙的手指探入了流着水的小穴中，一边变换着角度开拓着一边用空出来的手重重的揉捏着少年滑嫩的臀部。

“嗯、汉克…不、不是表演…啊嗯、这机体搭载的性爱模块…啊哈！是、啊…是特殊的……”

仅仅是手指的插入，就已经令康纳喘息得几乎没法好好的说完一句解释的话来，该死的这机体的敏感值他竟然无法调节，只能扭得像个淫荡的婊子一样乞求着汉克给他更多，好在安德森副队长似乎也不满足于慢吞吞的前戏了，实际上，周围那些助兴的熏香和康纳绵软的呻吟早已经让汉克硬得快要炸掉。

“那就让我来看看你有多敏感！”

汉克分开男孩被掐得红肿的臀瓣，径直朝着那处窄缝狠狠顶了进去。

“啊！啊嗯…不、轻点…啊啊……汉克…”大量的快感数据让康纳连额角的灯圈都一下子变红了，两只兔耳朵颤抖着向脑后别过去，“慢…慢点，啊！汉克…”

“啧，你又不是没被我干过，康纳警官，怎么换个地方就害羞成这样～”

汉克一边继续往男孩火热的腔道中顶进，一边亲吻着小兔子发抖的耳根，奶白色细密的绒毛暖绵绵的，他忍不住往那儿轻轻咬上了一小口。

“啊！汉克！！”

康纳发出一声惊喘，连下身的肠道都收紧了一下，汉克被他夹得差点射了出来。

“噢！老天！你怎么这么紧！”

老警探一边低吼着一边忍不住加快了挺动的速度，康纳被他顶得两腿发软，几乎要整个人都倒在汉克身上去。

“轻点、呀…汉克…这个、这个机体还没被插入过…嗯啊、别这么快……组件不能适应嗯…”

“难怪你紧成这样！”汉克说着，却完全没有一丝放慢速度的意思，反而有些得意洋洋的往里大力的撞击了两下，“怎么样？小兔子，‘第一次’感觉还行吧？比起你上一次的‘初夜’如何？这次不会又被我干到停机了吧？”

“汉克！！”

被提到自己第一次跟汉克上床时因为过于强烈的快感而宕机的事，脸皮薄的仿生人几乎要恼羞成怒，正要开口求他的爱人轻一点，突然收到的监控数据令他惊得一下子直起身来。

“汉克！有人往这边走，89%可能性是冲我们来的！”

“Fuck！什么情况！”汉克一边将手枪掏出来，一边脱下身上的外套。

“是特纳，他带了两个保镖，尽量别动手！”

耳中的话语声刚落，包厢的帐缦被人掀了起来，汉克只来得及一把将脱下的外套裹在康纳几乎赤裸的身体上顺便遮住了自己握着枪的右手。

“妈的！谁？！”

湛蓝眼睛愤怒的瞪着不速之客。

“别生气先生，作为主人，我只想来看看我尊贵的客人们有没有得到满意的款待！”

特纳先生堆着一脸商业性的笑意看向沙发上的“贵客”。

“我弄坏了这里的摄像头，他起疑心了。”康纳的声音同时在耳中响起，“操我，汉克，别停下，别让他发现什么。”

“我听说派对里混进了不受欢迎的人，想问问您有没有被打扰。”

特纳看样子就想走过来。

“滚！老子在忙！”

汉克抄起边几上的摆件就向门口砸了过去，同时搂紧被包裹在衣服中的少年大力的动作了几下，小仿生人哆哆嗦嗦的发出哭一样的呻吟，眼泪像是不能承受一样的落了下来，连汉克都有点不知道他是不是真的被顶坏了哪里。

“okok～”躲过掷来的摆件，特纳停住了脚步，似笑非笑的盯着汉克和他身上娇喘起伏着的少年看了几分钟，“看来先生对这个小家伙的服务还算满意？”

“还不错，是我喜欢的类型。”

汉克喘着粗气顶动着，大衣下的手似乎小仿生人的腰上狠狠掐了一把，少年发出短促的惊叫。

“那就请您好好享用吧，祝您玩儿得愉快。”

观察不出任何异样，特纳只能离开了包厢，毕竟这些大客户都是他的金主，他可不敢随意得罪。

“小白兔……”

临走时，他侧了侧头，像是想起什么似的叫了一下康纳。

“是的，先生。”

少年不得不回过头去顺从的应答。

“好好款待我的贵客。”

特纳朝他扬了扬手，露出一个暧昧的笑容。

 

“康纳？！康纳你还好吧？”

特纳一走，汉克赶紧搂住康纳突然软绵的身体，小家伙看上去不太好，额角的光圈一直闪成红色，模拟呼吸也更加急促，汉克敢肯定这绝对是刚才那个混蛋干的，他恍惚看见那家伙最后挥手的时候按下了一个什么东西。

“是控制器，啊…特纳、他将系统锁定在性爱程序，我被困住了……”

而且还调高了敏感度，这句话康纳没说出口，他现在的脸色绯红，全身敏感到碰一下都会忍不住的发出呻吟，他以为已经将这具机体完全控制，却没想到对方手里还有这样的东西。

“操！”汉克低吼着骂了一声，“你不能解锁吗？”

“我能，但强行突破程序可能会引起机体数据的丢失…副队长我需要这台机体的数据，这是我来这里的目的…”

“OK、OK…我知道，别急。”汉克亲吻着仿生人的脸颊安抚着他，“那要怎样才能让它解除？”

“我、我需要你射进去……副队长……”仿生人的声音有些羞怯，带着水光的眼睛闪闪躲躲的望向汉克，红着脸将人类的手掌按在他的小腹上，“是需要、嗯…射在子宫里…才行…”

“妈的！”

话还没说完，伴随着一声咒骂，康纳突然感觉一阵失衡，他的腰上被搂紧然后放倒在沙发靠垫上，粗大的性器还埋在体内，突然的翻转令那根东西一下子插入得更深，以至于他只能惊慌的搂紧了汉克的脖子差点叫出声来。

“操你的康纳！你确定是这样？”

副队长的声音在耳边听起来饱含着怒气，体位改变后少年的双腿很容易就被分得更开，汉克粗暴的掐着小仿生人的腰将性器退出来又再次狠狠的捅进去。

“是的…汉克！呀！别……嗯啊、受不了……”

过高的敏感度令康纳几乎要无法承受，不、这太强烈了！刻意做得紧小的腔道被尺寸惊人的性器狠狠贯穿，内壁上所有的感受器都放大着被摩擦的快感，他下意识的往后退，但却被牢牢的钳住。

“你自找的康纳！这样危险的任务你竟然也接！？”

汉克恶狠狠的瞪着一脸无辜委屈的小仿生人，刚才康纳的呻吟被外人听到就已经令他很恼火了，而现在……这家伙竟然还被人锁定了性爱程序？！如果今晚自己不是阴错阳差的出现在这儿，情况会是怎样？

 “我错了……我错了副队长…啊！啊嗯…汉克……对不起……”

“你知道这有多危险吗？如果不是我，你是不是也会被别人操到你的小肚子里去？嗯？！我他妈真想干死你这个不知天高地厚的小塑料！”

汉克几乎是惩罚式的操干着身下的小家伙，粗长的肉刃每次都毫不留情的撑开柔嫩的腔道，重重的顶到他的腹腔中去，那里有一小团火热滑腻的软肉，也许这就是康纳提到的“子宫”，每次顶到，小仿生人都会发出哭一样的呻吟，下面的小洞也会咬得紧紧的。

妈的，这些家伙可真会玩儿，汉克在心里咒骂着，一想到差那么一点他的小康纳就会被其他什么人操到发出这样的哭声，用下面的小洞吸紧别人的老二，汉克就气得几乎要失去理智！

硕大的器物在身体里不停的抽送着，腹腔都要被顶透的胀痛康纳几乎有了种会被他操坏的错觉，可特殊的模块程序又不断的向他反馈着更多的渴求，他想要那根东西，副队长粗长火热充满力度的东西，他想要被汉克不断的填满、抽插，操到软体动荡。

“对不起汉克……嗯、我、我不会再这样了副队长…呜嗯……”

委屈兮兮的哀求果然换取了人类的一丝心软，汉克搂紧了少年的腰身稍微放缓了“惩戒”的力度，手掌揉捏着小仿生人的臀肉。

“该死的家伙！现在知道求饶了？以后不许在做这样危险的事！知道吗！”

“是的，副队长，对不起，我只是想尽快完成这个任务，这样我才能回家……”康纳抽抽搭搭的声音已经分不清是委屈还是痛苦，穴口大概已经被操肿了，带着些火辣辣的疼痛，腹腔内那个为了满足人类某些特殊性癖而设计的仿生器官又酸又麻，随着被顶入的动作而分泌着滑液，这让他全身都软得没了一点力气，只能搂紧唯一可以依附的人类，“汉克，我……我就是、太想你了…嗯啊、我有7天16小时27分钟没见到你了…”

甜腻绵软的声音说着这样的话，再大的怒火也都化成了一滩春水。

“我也想你，你这个塑料混蛋…我们有这么久没做了？嗯？”

汉克小小的咬了一口少年仰起的脖颈，手掌游走到腰窝下方，重重的捏了捏他那团绒呼呼的尾巴，指甲从尾根与臀缝相连处刮过，康纳全身像触电一样的颤抖了一下。

“副队长！汉克……呀啊啊……”

“怎么？这里也不能碰？”汉克说着又故意将那团尾巴包在掌心里揉了揉，重点掐按了一下绒毛下方那块细嫩的皮肤，“碰了会怎样？”

没等康纳回答，他想他已经知道了，因为小家伙的脸色红得更加明显，腰身急促的扭动着将他吸得更紧，而腹腔里那团小小的子宫体也热切的收缩起来，软软的肉瓣吐出滚烫的滑液，像是在催促着人类去攻占这片处女地。

“哦，看来我的小兔子想怀孕了是吗？”

汉克往里顶了顶，性器整根都插入到底，雄性本能驱使他轻易就嵌入到了子宫口那处小缝隙处。

“想要我怎么做？小兔子警官，嗯？”

性器硕大的头端像个蛮横的访客不断叩击着入口，忽深忽浅的试探着，康纳的手抓紧了汉克的背部，腰身不自主的挺动起来，。

“再深一点…汉克…嗯…顶进去…”

少年的眼神已经几乎是迷醉，像是人类喝醉了酒一般，因为喘息而张开的双唇几乎合不上，露出内里一小截嫩红的舌尖，在呼唤爱人姓名时如同逗引般翻动，汉克迎上去吮住了他的唇瓣，下身狠狠的往里挺送进去，像是要连两枚饱胀的囊袋也塞进去一般。

“操你的！康纳！该死的你这混蛋…我真该干坏你的小屁股，让你不能再做这种危险的事儿！”

人类含糊不清的咒骂着，一边大力揉弄着那团短尾巴一边在少年的哭腔中顶进了那团软腔，火热的嫩肉顿时在一阵阵细小痉挛中接纳了这粗暴的访客，像是等待已久一样的将它紧紧包裹住，汉克爽得几乎要失控，低吼着挺动起来。

少年柔软的小腹随着这剧烈动作而收缩起伏，隐约可看见平坦的腹壁被顶得微微凸起的痕迹，康纳紧紧的攀着汉克的肩，快感和欲望的数据几乎占据了系统所有内存，带着饱胀感的疼痛和酸麻席卷了他的人造神经网络，他已经敏感得连脚趾都蜷了起来，却偏偏无法得到满足，只能沙哑着哀求。

“快一点…啊啊！呜…汉克、我保证……不会再…做这样的事……就再快一点…”

“快一点？你知道该怎么求人，诚实点，我的小兔子……”

汉克将舔咬下滑到了少年的脖颈，被他咬到的地方像是因为过于刺激甚至短暂的褪去了一小块的皮肤层，素裸的颈肉光洁柔软，被困在情欲中的小仿生人看上去像一只被叼住要害的小兔子，随着人类腰下猛烈的几次抽送而哭喊着仰起了头。

“副队长！我需要您…求您……”呻吟被打破得断续零碎，其间夹杂着一两声惊促的尖叫，他抬起哭红的眼睛，“…求副队长射给我，全部…呀啊！全部…射进我的肚子里来！”

“当然！哦！该死的…当然…全部都给你！我会射满你的小子宫，让你怀上一肚子的宝宝！”猎人狠狠咬住猎物的脖子，长枪凶悍的顶入，将炙热的子弹尽数灌满了小小的腔体——

“你这只淫荡的小兔子警官！”

 

汉克以为这样就算完事儿了，但实际上当他抱着这个小兔子少年走出别墅的时候已经是两个小时以后了。

将待机状态的仿生人放置在自己用于身份伪装的豪车后座上以后，汉克拉开车门坐上了副驾，毫无意外的，驾驶座上坐着的是伪装成司机的康纳。

“我真不明白你把数据都搞到手了干嘛还非要我把他买回来，贵的要死。”

汉克有点心虚的瞥了一眼后座上的少年，又看了看他的伴侣，心里莫名的有种出轨的感觉。

“这是必要的，副队长，总不能让对方有机会通过您的‘遗传物质’调查到您的真实身份。”

康纳驱动了车辆，专注的盯着前方道路，看都没看安德森副队长一下。

“那你准备把他安置在哪儿？”

“看您的意思，放家里也行啊，我看您挺喜欢这款型号的嘛。”

“喂喂！”汉克无奈的看着身边的RK800，“别说得好像你没有爽到一样！”

康纳一言不发，目光都不转动一下，脸色却稍微有些发红。

“别这副样子嘛！之后缠着我说再来一次的人是谁？”

“咳、我都说了，那只是……因为系统设定的问题！”

“真的？你不想？喂……诚实点，你十分钟前可还在哭着求我……”

“请别再说了！副队长！！”

“哎哎哎不说就不说嘛！你加速干嘛！——操！快超速了康纳！我们要吃罚单的！！”

“没关系您是警察。”

“哎哎！停下！我操！快停下你这个该死的安卓！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 派对章节结束以后，汉克和康纳开着车往底特律市区的方向驶去。
> 
> “副队长，就快进入市区了，后座上这只小兔子，您打算怎么安排？”
> 
> 这时系统给出了两个选择：
> 
> A 很晚了，先带回家吧，明天再送到别处去。
> 
> B 康纳好像有点吃醋了，算了，先把这家伙放警局去吧。
> 
>  
> 
> 请做出您的选择。


End file.
